


The Magic Fleshlight

by Outlands



Series: Tales from the Outlands [3]
Category: Original Work, Outlands - Fandom
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Fun with Portals, Incest, M/M, Monster sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlands/pseuds/Outlands
Summary: Gifts sometimes come with less than reputable intentions.





	The Magic Fleshlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just another re-write of an old post. This was by far my most popular post on my old blog. Even though I'm not overly into writing incest anymore, it's still very hot. As always, unbeta'd.
> 
> If you want to either talk about the Outlands or just about any kinkiness you can find me on tumblr at monsterfucc or on discord at thehornyoutlands#1323.

He doesn’t know what he did to deserve this birthday gift. It was just as his party was coming to a close that his friend approached him with the plain-looking box. You were glad that he was able to come, usually he’s so busy working for the Shaman as his apprentice.

“Figured you might need this, I heard you’re becoming the blacksmith’s apprentice. That’s some hard work, you’ll probably be too tired to go out hunting for tail most nights.” He said with a wink, before picking up his coat and heading out.

It wasn’t until the next morning, when he was trying to fight off his hangover that he even opened the box. It was a pretty plain looking fleshlight – nice! He had complained to his friend a couple of times about not being able to order any sex toys online because his little brother would always open his packages.

He noticed a small piece of card inside the box. “It’s enchanted. Should increase the feeling – it was a lot of hard work! Enjoy it. ;-)”.

Damn, it’d be a shame not to put it to use immediately. He still hasn’t dealt with his morning wood, insistently tenting his boxers, a small wet patch forming at the head. He grabbed some lube from his drawer and lathered up his fingers. He slipped one finger inside the feel the texture and immediately chuckled.

Damn, he really did do a good job of this. It was warm, wet, and was even moving, twitching and clamping down slightly. He added another finger, transfixed with the realistic feeling as he slowly thrusted in and out of the rubbery hole.

He couldn’t wait much longer, his cock only getting harder as he teased the magic toy. He poured some lube on the petal-soft pink head of his cock, licking his lips as he watched it pour down the shaft in rivulets. He pressed his cockhead against the lip of the fleshlight and began to push in.

He faced more resistance than he would’ve thought, but eventually his cock popped in with a slick noise that only made his balls twitch with excitement. He slowly pulled the toy down his shaft, eventually bottoming out with his entire cock in the warm, wet toy. The fleshlight was clear, so he could see the outline of his cock inside, twitching as he sat still, fully sheathed.

It was almost too much, and he thought that he was going to blow his load immediately, his balls pulled tight against his taint – twitching and filled with unspent cum. He lay back, and began thrusting into the toy, one hand holding the fleshlight and the other tweaking at his pink nipple. God, it was so deep! He had stuffed his entire cock into it and he isn’t even reaching the top.

The twitching toy eventually got the better of him, and he threw his head back, gasping in bliss as his toes curled against his bedsheets and his balls pumped the fleshlight full of his load. He sat there, panting and sweaty as his cock softened inside the toy. He grabbed a few wet-wipes and readied himself to clean the toy.

Amazingly, as he pulled out his load didn’t follow. His cock was wet with the white mess of his orgasm, but no cum poured out. Strange, he was certain he came a bucket-load. He shook the toy a little, trying to force the cum out, but nothing came. Damn, must be self-cleaning, too!

It was honestly the best gift ever! He’s used it the last three days, sometimes twice and it still feels so tight and warm as hell. It’s so easy to get lost in his fantasy. He’s even jacked off while rimming the toy, his tongue reaching deep into the moist heat. He’ll never need to fuck anything else!

It’s distracted him to the point where he hasn’t even noticed as his little brother squirms in the next room as his cock repeatedly penetrates him. Time-space manipulation isn’t as difficult as the apprentice has thought. He just had to slip into the little brother’s room during the party and get a DNA sample. It wasn’t that difficult, the teenager was hanging out downstairs, and finding a cum-stained sock in a teen’s room isn’t exactly a trial.

It took him 5 minutes to infuse the DNA with the fleshlight before boxing it up and presenting it to the birthday boy. He can’t wait to see the results of his enchantment – this’ll prove that he can learn some of the more complex spells!

The older brother didn’t realise the enchantment until around 2 weeks after he started using it. It was a hot, summer day and his brother was outside mowing the lawn. He was sweaty and tired, laying in just his boxers with his window open. His parents warned him against keeping the window open – while they had a barrier protecting their town, it didn’t stop smaller creatures from getting in like cock leeches or trappers.

He cast his mind back to a video he found online of a tanned bear-bodied man, tied down with a cock leech dangling over his exposed cock head. The man desperately tried to pull away, but couldn’t do anything as the leech slowly made its way into his cock. At the time, the curious teen clicked off of the video – slightly sickened but his erection not waning at all.

He curses himself for getting turned on at something so gross, staring down at the large tent in his loose underwear. Sighing in acceptance, he reached underneath his bed for the box with the fleshlight and lube in it. He was running low on the clear liquid, probably about time he paid a visit to that shady merchant at the village market. 

He was a little too excited, ramming into the fleshlight with little to now foreplay. “Ow, fuck!” He heard from outside. He got up, still embedded within the toy, and peered out his window, trying his best to hide behind his curtain. He saw his brother, laying on the grass, his hands over his ass.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He desperately pulled down his khaki shorts to reveal his hole, gaping around something invisible. Holy shit! Is there a spirit nearby – he thought spirits were kept down by the barrier. His brother continued to lay on the grass, teeth gritted as he accustomed himself to the size of the object inside of him – his teenage cock beginning to take interest.

The older brother pulled out of the fleshlight with a wet pop and prepared to run downstairs. He stops as he sees his brother’s hope close back to the original tight pucker as he pulls out. Huh… he sticks a finger in the wet toy, and watches as his brother squirms as he crooks the finger inside.

He pales with the realisation. That bastard! He hasn’t been the same since training under the Shaman, and sure he’s always been a little perverted, but to hex his fucking brother to make him fuck him? That’s crossing a line!

He throws the fleshlight into the outside trash that night, preparing himself to beat the fuck out of his ex-friend next time he sees him. Guilty about the accidentally fuckings you’ve put your brother through, you surprised him with a new game you bought from a merchant – it was a little gorey and violent, but he’s nearly a man, it’s time he learned some of the realities of the Outlands.

He decided to check in on his brother at midnight, making sure that there was no chance that he put together the pieces. He opened the door at the right time, it seems. His brother was on the bed, naked and grunting as he lay on his back, grabbing his feet and holding his legs in the air. The TV showed a ‘Game Over’ screen where his character was at the centre of a gangbang with a tribe of orcs. Gods, he hopes his father doesn’t find out he bought him that.

The more pressing issue was the state of his brother, hole opening and puckering every few seconds and his cock rigid against his stomach, a small puddle of cum already formed on his toned belly. The older brother’s eyes widened and he ran to the window, staring down at the trash. There was a small group of Vulpans – little fox-like vermin – playing with the discarded fleshlight.

Oh, Gods… He shouted down to the pests and told them to piss off – but didn’t achieve the result he wanted. Instead of dropping the toy in a panic like he’d hoped, they scampered off into the nearby woods, the fleshlight still in their clawed grip. All was fine for a few minutes, and then his brother began to thrash and he saw the invisible fox-cock stretch open his hole.

“How do I even deal with this?” He thinks out load, lifting his brother in a fireman’s carry, wincing as he felt a squirt of cum stain his t-shirt. Well, he supposes the first place to start is the Shaman’s Office. Here’s hoping he takes late-night visits.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another re-write of an old post. This was by far my most popular post on my old blog. Even though I'm not overly into writing incest anymore, it's still very hot. As always, unbeta'd.
> 
> If you want to either talk about the Outlands or just about any kinkiness you can find me on tumblr at monsterfucc or on discord at thehornyoutlands#1323.


End file.
